


Marks

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Don't Ask, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Scratching, dew's a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rain has a neck Dew can't resist.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Marks

Dew’s eyes scanned over Rain’s figure, biting at the inside of his cheek as his eyes landed on the water ghoul. He reached out slowly with a pointed index finger, his breath catching in his throat as his nail scraped down the side of his lover’s neck. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was in love with him. Not like he had ever said it out loud. But it made him want to admire every single inch of Rain’s body and he wasn’t used to that feeling. 

“That tickles.” Rain whispered softly as a shiver ran down his spine, placing down the book he had been reading. “What are you still doing awake?” He asked and tilted his head to the side, eyes quickly going from the clock on the wall to the ghoul laying on the bed. 

“You’re awake.”

“So?”

“I only sleep when you sleep.” 

“You’re a sap.” Rain murmured and rolled his eyes, laughing softly as he shook his head. He leaned over the edge of the bed and blew out the candles that had been dimly illuminating their room. Well, it was Rain’s room. But ever since they started dating, Dew always ended up appearing at his door at some point of the night. 

Were they even dating? The water ghoul had no idea. He didn’t know what they were. Or if they were anything at all.

“You have a really nice neck.” 

Rain’s eyes widened slightly at that as he laid besides Dew, smiling slightly in amusement. “Thanks?” He raised an eyebrow, biting at the corner of his lower lip. “You have a nice neck too, I guess?” 

The fire ghoul wrapped an arm around Rain’s waist and pulled him in close to his body, eyes fluttering shut. “It’s so soft.” He breathed and brushed his lips over the exposed skin of the other’s neck. “Smells good. You smell so good.” He purred, his fingertips sliding slowly inside the waistband of Rain’s pajama pants. 

Something that Rain had never expected was for Dew to actually be sentimental. He cared so much about him and it became overwhelming at times. Generally, though, it warmed his heart; made his head spin. His lips parted slightly and his chest tightened, blushing softly in embarrassment. The fire ghoul had way too much power over him. 

“I want you to be mine.” Dew breathed, his hand continuing traveling down until he could properly wrap his fingers around Rain’s cock. The soft moans the small action elicited from the water ghoul were enough to encourage him even more. 

Rain’s hips jerked slightly at Dew’s warm touch, his hands gripping tightly onto the sheets underneath them by his sides. “I already am.” He promised, head falling to the side some so to expose more of his neck. 

The fire in the blonde’s eyes seemed to grow even more intense at those words. Dew lifted his head up and made eye contact with Rain. Those blue orbs would be the death of him; he knew that much already. “I want everyone to know it too, though.” 

It was happening. 

Rain had been craving for Dew to make things official between them. Of course, it had to be the shorter ghoul who gave the first step towards it. Considering the fire’s reputation, Rain wouldn’t dream of saying something that would earn him unnecessary pain. Dew had never said or done anything that hinted he was seeing other people in the meantime, but Rain was still too afraid of the answer to ask. 

“Then show them.” 

That was all it took for Dew.

In a fraction of a second, his pupils had dilated to an extent Rain had never seen before. It made his insides warm with arousal. He had no idea what the fire ghoul had in mind, but he would gladly take anything that the guitarist had to give. 

Dew breathed out softly, his thumb rubbing slow circles over the head of Rain’s cock. He never broke the eye contact with the brunette, eyebrows raising slightly as he felt some drops of precum. Normally, he would’ve teased him about being too excited for his own good. But tonight was different. Instead, he gathered the fluid with his thumb and brought his hand back out from Rain’s pants. 

Rain watched intently as Dew wrapped his lips around his own finger, swallowing shakily as he sucked at it. The fire ghoul had tasted him a good number of times already. But it still made Rain’s heart race whenever he got to watch him do it. 

“Delicious.” Dew let go of his thumb with a wet pop, licking over his lips quickly. “As always.” He ran a hand up Rain’s chest, eyes following his own motions until his hand reached the ghoul’s neck. He gave it a gentle squeeze, smirking at how Rain’s eyes rolled back. 

Moving at a torturously slow pace, Dew placed himself between Rain’s legs. He held both of the water ghoul’s wrists firmly by his sides, his hips gently rolling into his. He was already hard himself, gasping softly at the shocks of pleasure that ran up his spine at the feeling of his clothed cock against Rain’s. Clothes were definitely a problem, but Dew didn’t have enough patience to get rid of them. Instead, he attached his lips to Rain’s neck and started sucking at it. 

“Dew—” 

Rain wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting some tongue action, a fuck, maybe even some rimming. Anything. But Dew working on his neck was different. During tour, the blonde had always been cautious as to not leave any marks on places Rain wouldn’t be able to cover. So the feeling was… new, to say the least. 

Dew’s tongue pressed and rolled wantonly onto Rain’s neck, nibbling and sucking at all the right places. He already knew exactly where to work on, because of all the times he had kissed his neck before. There were certain spots that would make the other jump slightly or shiver and sometimes even moan. The fire ghoul lived for that and had memorized those places, so when he finally got the chance to work on them he would be prepared.

The rocking of his hips against Rain’s never stopped. It changed pace along with the roll of his tongue. The mix of brief, slow and fast, movements was driving Rain insane. Not to mention he wasn’t expecting hickeys to feel so good. He could _feel_ his skin turning a deep shade of purple under Dew’s tongue and he just wanted _more_. His hands wriggled but Dew’s hold on them was too tight for him to break loose. 

Dew pulled away slowly to examine his work of art, smirking to himself at the bothered skin. “Perfect.”

“More.” Rain growled.

Well, Dew didn’t need to be told twice. Ignoring how his cock twitched, still constricted inside his pajama pants, he got back to work. His mouth moved hotly along Rain’s neck, nibbling gently at his earlobe for a moment. His forked tongue licked over the spot, before moving down slightly to focus on his neck once again. This time, he seemed even hungrier than before. 

Rain’s back arched off the bed, his thighs shaking slightly at the feeling. He couldn’t believe he’d been missing out on such wonders for so long. His right leg wrapped around Dew’s hips tightly, pulling him down closer against his crotch. The fire ghoul wasn’t touching him where he fucking needed him to, and it was making his cock ache. His left heel dug deeply into the mattress as Dew continued sucking at his neck, causing his eyes to roll back. Maybe it was the entire idea of being marked that turned him on so much. 

Panting, Rain managed to break free from Dew’s grip with a newfound strength. He slid a hand through the back of the blonde’s short hair, tugging at it harshly as the fire ghoul nipped down at his neck. His free hand held onto his lover’s shoulder, nails digging into the thin shirt Dew usually wore to sleep. “Fuck, _there_.” He whimpered, eyes slipping shut, as Dew tongued over a spot on his neck that caused his thighs to tremble. His hips were rocking upwards desperately, moans slipping past his lips and into Dew’s ear. He could feel his cock rubbing up and down against his own, just the fabric of their pajama pants separating them. 

Suddenly, a small cry escaped from the back of Rain’s throat. 

“ _Fuck_ —” A sharp rush of pain ran down his back, in the most oddly pleasurable way. Had the fucker actually ripped through the skin?

Dew moaned deeply as he pulled away, his eyes practically black with how wide his pupils were. He had small blood stains on his lower lip, tongue running slowly over his sharp canines. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” He breathed, though there was no true apology behind his words.

Rain could feel himself leaking inside his pants. He was almost on the verge of taking care of his erection himself, since Dew wasn’t going to do anything about it. He opened his mouth to complain, but no words came out. All he was seeing was the white that ripped through his entire body, unannounced. His head rolled to the side, his fingers holding onto Dew’s shoulder blades as he was back on him once again. His sharp nails ripped through the fabric the fire ghoul had on him, scratching across the skin harshly, a loud moan resonating through the room. His hips jerked uncontrollably, his slightly defined abs clenching and loosening up repeatedly as he came. 

It took him a full proper minute to realize Dew had _bitten_ him. Slowly coming down from his orgasm, cock still twitching and leaking, Rain’s fingers slid up to the blonde’s hair. He tugged at the short locks gently as the fire ghoul drank from him, moaning at the overstimulation. Rain had never before managed to come untouched. Guess all he needed was Dew feeding from him. The blood loss was making his head spin, reaching down between their bodies with a trembling hand. 

Rain stuck his hand into his own pants and felt over the mess, scooping up some of his cum with his fingertips. That would help; it was the best lube replacement he could think of at the moment. Careful not to spill any of it onto the sheets, his hand traveled inside Dew’s pants and wrapped his cum covered fingers around his lover’s cock. 

“Fuck, Rainy.” Dew pulled away from his lover’s neck, moaning at the very welcomed attention to his member. The slick sensation of cum around his cock had his eyes rolling back for a second. “You’re filthy.” He moaned once again, wiping the remains of blood from his lips with his fingers.

“I would ask you to fuck me but I don’t really feel my body at the moment.” Rain whispered, voice faint, body still jerking occasionally due to the excess pleasure. He looked up at Dew through half lidded eyes, lips parted and swollen from all the biting he did at them. “My hand will have to do.” He purred deeply, his motions speeding up slightly. 

A fond smile spread over Dew’s expression at that, though the lust behind his eyes never disappeared. He pulled down his pants a little until his cock sprung free, Rain’s weak fingers still trying their best to work on it. The fire ghoul wrapped his hand around Rain’s, guiding his movements until he reached his own orgasm. Dew’s lips parted gently, moaning softly as he came over Rain’s stomach. 

“You always smell so good when you cum.” Rain whispered, too fucked out to properly comprehend what he was talking about. “It’s like an intense cinnamon. Makes me want to get wrecked.” 

Dew laughed softly at that, panting shakily as he continued to work their hands through his high, eyes focusing on the two holes that decorated Rain’s neck. “Don’t worry. You already are.”


End file.
